


100 Drabbles

by daddybarnes1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1
Summary: 100 drabble challengeI found this list on on tumblr and wanted to write a short for each one.Some will be connected (indicated by the notes at the beginning of the chapter), some will be stand alone.
Kudos: 8





	1. "That's starting to get annoying."

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers / Tony Stark  
> Warnings; none  
> Angst and Pining  
> SFW  
> Connected chapters; 24, 43, 67 & 91  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes Tony  
> Telling him that is very difficult

Steve knew that Tony wasn't exactly the type to show his emotions in any way considered 'normal', so deciphering whether the man was actually interested in him as more than a friend was one hell of a challenge.

Steve had always known he was gay, it was a secret shared by only himself and Bucky. Now, in a new era where being gay was more widely accepted (and not punishable by death), Steve was considering getting himself out there. It was just his luck that the guy he was attracted to had emotional walls higher than the Empire State Building.

He and Tony got along, mostly. It took a while for them to find a rhythm within the Avengers that allowed Tony to have enough control while also letting Steve be the leader he was quite literally made to be. But they managed, and they made quite a leading pair. They still had some legendary arguments, times where their personalities clashed a little too much, but that was just how they were.

Getting Tony alone was also a challenge, especially when it seemed like he was always working on something. If he wasn't locked away in his lab, he was in board meetings, or throwing a charity dinner, or conveniently doing business out of town. 

Steve had made it a personal mission to get him alone, and finally just be upfront. There was no room for delicacy here, Steve would have to just ask Tony; do you like me, yes or no?

Finally, _finally_ , Steve got Tony alone under the guise of going over construction plans for the communal floor of Avengers tower. Tony had asked everyone for their input, and Steve had made a show about not understanding much of the architectural side as a way of making Tony think that he wanted to ask for his opinions. 

"You got some great ideas, Cap." Tony told him. "I'll make sure Jarvis notates them correctly and incorporates them into the blueprints."

"Thanks, Tony." Steve said, turning to the communal liquor cabinet. "You want a drink while you're here?"

"Sure, why not." Tony shrugged, leaning over the bar. "Pour me a whiskey."

"Coming right up."

Steve studied Tony out of the corner of his eye while pouring his drink. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair wasn't neatly styled like usual, and his suit was crinkled where he seemed to have been sitting for a long period of time. 

"How you liking the Avengers tower so far?" Tony asked, downing the drink Steve passed him. 

"It has it's pros and cons, no offence." Steve replied, sitting down across from Tony. 

"None taken, kind of." Tony told him, his tone joking. "Tell me the cons and I'll see what I can do."

"It's not much, honestly I love it here." Steve said, hoping to not offend the man he was trying to flirt with. "Never ending hot water, more friendly faces than I know what to do with."

"Enough flattery, Cap, spill." Tony pushed, allowing Steve to refill his glass. 

"Alright. I guess I'd like for my apartment to feel a little more like my old one in Brooklyn from the 40's." Steve told him, ducking his head as his cheeks began to colour.

"Wait, Jarvis hasn't had you call the interior decorator yet?" Tony asked. "Everyone was supposed to have done it weeks ago, I wanted your rooms personalised before you even moved in! What the hell, J?"

A beep sounded in the room, Jarvis' warning for Steve that he was going to speak - a system that had to be put in place after the fourth smashed coffee cup.

" _Captain Rogers is a busy man, it was difficult to find a suitable time to notify him of this_."

"Then you tell me, and I tell him." Tony sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "Call in the usual guy, give him a 15% tip to be here before tomorrow evening."

" _Yes, sir_."

"Tony, that's not-" Steve started to argue, but Tony cut him off. 

"What's your next con, Spangles?"

Steve sighed, wondering if he was ever going to get back on topic, but stayed silent.

"Come on, Steve, this is your home too. You should feel completely comfortable." Tony groaned, pulling out his best pleading expression.

Steve couldn't help but melt, he always was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Steve said, smiling. "The clothes Pepper ordered aren't really my style so I've been wearing the same two outfits for weeks, Fury having access to the common room doesn't sit very well with me, I need some form of transportation other than the subway, and I'd really like access to your lab to watch you work."

Tony stared at him for a second, his face openly displaying shock, until he started to grin.  
"J, remove Fury's access to the common room and give Rogers full clearance to my personal areas." 

" _Full clearance, Sir? Not just the lab?"_

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

" _Of course, sir_."

"I'll give you a catalogue, circle any clothes you want in big red pen and I'll have them delivered as soon as possible. As for transportation, there is a whole fleet of cars and motorbikes on sub-level C which you now have clearance to. Take whichever one you want, as long as you don't crash it." Tony was fully grinning when he finished. 

Steve was floored. Tony really did want him to be comfortable, more so than he realised. And it seemed like taking care of people made Tony happy, that was something that Pepper might have mentioned during one of her brief visits. 

"Thanks, Tony." Steve whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any higher.

"Anything else?" Tony asked, downing the remnants of his drink. 

This was his moment, this was the chance that Steve had been waiting for.

And he couldn't do it. 

"No, that's perfect. Thank you."

***

Three weeks, it took three weeks for Steve to cough up the courage to try again with Tony. He had attempted subtle flirting, but it seemed to wash right over the billionaire. But Steve was refusing to take this defeat. 

Currently, he and Tony had been locked in his lab for 36 hours straight. Tony had a major falling out with an executive of another company when he refused to supply him some highly regulated equipment and was on the receiving end of some harsh insults - ones that hit a little too close to home. Steve was locked in too because he tried to go and knock some sense into the stupid guy and even Tony didn't want to deal with the PR nightmare that would result from Captain America beating up an executive of a tech company. 

Steve waited patiently for Tony to crash, knowing that it would have to happen soon. Sure enough, something went wrong with whatever he was tinkering with and Tony's solution was to pick the damn thing up and throw it straight across the room. 

"Are you okay, Tony?" Steve asked once the thing had finished clattering to the floor. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony said, sighing to gain his composure. 

"Wow." Steve muttered, looking back down at his book. " **That's starting to get annoying**."

Tony's head snapped up, rage filling his eyes.  
" _Excuse me?"_ He bit out, grinding his teeth together.

"Those stupid walls you put up." Steve told him, closing his book and dropping it on the table. "Is it really so hard to let someone care about you?"

"Considering no ones ever done that for me? Yes." Tony replied, his tone venomous.

"Oh, bullshit!" Steve shouted. "People do care about you, Tony, you're just too far in your own head and up your own _ass_ to see it!"

"Oh yeah? People like who? Please enlighten me!"

"Rhodey, Pepper, Happy. Jesus, even Jarvis!"

"My assistant, my bodyguard, my _college babysitter_ and the AI that I programmed to like me? Real convincing, Rogers." Tony scoffed, turning back to his workbench. 

"What about me?" Steve asked, walking closer to Tony.

"What _about_ you?" Tony asked back. 

"I care about you, Tony." Steve said, his voice softer now. "More than you know."

"Don't feed me that shit, Rogers. You couldn't give a damn about me, just like everyone else!" Tony shouted at him. 

Steve responded by grabbing Tony's grease covered shirt, pulling him close, and slamming their lips together. Tony didn't respond after a few seconds, so Steve pulled back feeling rejected.

"Tell me I don't care, I _dare_ you." Steve all but snarled, turning and striding towards the door. "Jarvis, let me out."

"Override that order, J. Engage 'King of the Castle' protocol." Tony said from behind him, his voice coming out slightly strangled. 

" _Protocol engaged, sir_."

"Let me out, Tony." Steve said, masking his hurt as anger. He didn't look the other man in the eye, not wanting him to see the tears he knew were in his. 

Tony moved quickly towards Steve, pushing him up against the lab doors and kissing him with all he had. Steve responded in kind, once his brain caught up with what was happening. Tony pulled away, his eyes suspiciously bright, licking his lips as he looked Steve up and down. Steve's white shirt was now stained with grease where they had been pressed together, and his lips were definitely more red and swollen than they were thirty seconds ago. 

"Oh." Steve whispered, looking down at Tony's lips and beginning to lean back in. "Or don't."

Yeah, they weren't leaving that lab for a while.


	2. “Hey, hey. Calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had a nightmare  
> Lily makes sure he’s alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky / OFC  
> Warnings; Violence, Blood  
> Fluff, Comfort  
> SFW  
> Connected Chapters; 18, 42, 62 & 80

_“Soldat, kill them.”_

_“No.”_

_There was someone screaming, loudly. Was it him? He is in pain - or he was in pain? He couldn’t tell. Maybe he was dreaming, but it felt so real._

_“Kill them.”_

_“No.”_

_“We’ll break you eventually. We always do."_

_"You'll have to kill me."_

_His brain is being burned from inside. His whole body is on fire, his skin being torn off layer by layer. His blood drops in steady streams to the concrete floor. All he knows is pain. Someone grabs his arm, he pushes them away._

_"Bucky."_

_Is he Bucky? Is that his name? No. Asset's don't have names. He is-_

_"Bucky!"_

_Yes. He is Bucky. This isn't real, this is a memory._

_He is screaming again, because the pain feels real. He needs to-_

"Wake up!"

Bucky jerks awake, sliding out of the bed and landing on the cool laminate floor. His body is slick with sweat and is throat raw from screaming. It feels like every nerve is on fire, like he's still being burned and skinned. 

"Bucky?" A soft voice asks from behind him. 

He tries not to flinch, but every instinct is on high alert. Lily moves behind him, slowly to not startle him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I-" Bucky stutters, his voice high and tight. His breathing starts to increase, a sure sign of a panic attack. His metal hand comes up to rest on his chest as he starts gasping for air. 

" **Hey, hey**." Lily soothes, sliding so she was seated on the bed and pulling his head into her lap. " **Calm down, they can't hurt you anymore**."

He turns his body round to face her, clutching on to her bare legs as she runs her fingers through his hair. He burrows his head as far down into her lap as he can.

"You're okay now, sweetheart." Lily tells him. "You're safe here. Take a deep breath."

His starts to match his breathing to hers, stuttering out deep sighs every few seconds. 

"That's it, baby, You're doing so well." Lily says, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

With his eyes closed, he can almost feel the coldness of that concrete room seeping into his skin. But Lily pulls him back to the present. There was no blood dripping to the floor, just the soft patter of rain falling outside. No one was hurting him, Lily was gently untangling his hair with her fingers. He wasn't trapped, he was safe. 

Finally, he feels calm enough to lift his head and look up at her. 

He wishes he hadn't. 

Her lip is split, a small trickle of blood falling down her chin. 

"I hurt you." Bucky whispers, reaching up to wipe it away with his flesh hand. 

"No." Lily says, soft but firm. "You pushed me back and my clumsy ass fell off the bed onto the bedside cabinet."

"I did that to you." He says again, as if he hadn't heard her speak. 

"Bucky." She says, grasping his chin and looking him in the eye. "It's okay, I'm not hurt."

Bucky knows by her tone that if he tries to argue, he will not get far. He hates to think that he had ever raised a hand against her, knowingly or otherwise, but he would be lost without her. 

So he pulls her closer, feeling the steady beat of her heart against his chest, and allows her to soothe him. She whispers into his ear, telling him all the little things she loves about him. 

He's safe. 

Maybe one day he'll feel that way.


	3. "You can't just sit there all day."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sulking  
> Natasha has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov  
> Warnings; none  
> Fluff  
> Connected chapters; 16, 33, 50 & 60  
> SFW

Steve had finally been released from the hospital, and he was more than glad. If he had to stay in that stupid white room with people telling him to 'take it slow' for one more day, he was going to destroy another building. 

Sam offered to put him up for a while, considering there was still bullet holes in his own apartment walls, and Steve accepted the offer gladly.

 _Bucky_.

Steve had been so close. He had gotten through to him, he _must_ have. There was no other reason for Bucky to stop trying to kill him, unless he remembered him. 

But now he was gone. With all his training, both Hydra and Army, if he didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be. This was both a blessing and a curse. It meant that whatever remained of Hydra wouldn't be able to track him down and kill him for failing his mission, but it also meant that Steve couldn't find him to bring him home. 

Steve thought he had more than earned a few hours of sulking. 

Except that hours turned into days, which turned into three weeks. Sam had been dutifully taking care of his friend, making sure that he remembered to shower and eat - enough to satisfy his ridiculous metabolism. Steve didn't know what to do with himself. It was like all the life drained out of him the further away he believed Bucky to be. His best friend was alive, and he couldn't even tell him how sorry he was for not saving him the first time. How many times did Steve have to fail him before Bucky was truly out of his grasp? 

"Get up."

Steve lifted his head from his pillow to look at Natasha. She was wearing workout gear and carrying his gym bag. With a groan, he pulled up his duvet to cover his face. 

"I said get up, Rogers." Nat said, pulling the duvet out of his hands on off the bed. 

"Go away, Natasha." He groaned, rolling so he was face down on the pillow.

" **You can't sit here all day**." Natasha told him.

"Whose sitting? I'm laying down."

Steve would swear upon his own life that Natasha honest to god _growled_ at him.

"Get your ass up out of that bed, Rogers, or so help me - I will remove you from it.” Natasha said sharply.

“I don’t want to.” Steve pouted, sounding like a child.

Natasha sighed to herself and perched on the edge of Steve’s bed.

“Then talk to me, please?” She asked.

Steve shook his head, snatching back his forgotten duvet and hiding under it again.

“God, you’re so stubborn.” Natasha groaned.

Despite him ignoring her persistent efforts, Natasha stayed seated. It only took a few minutes of silence for her to notice Steve’s shoulders starting to shake.

”Oh, Steve.” Natasha sighed, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. 

He stopped trying to muffle his crying, moving so that Natasha could hold his hand.   
”He needed me, Nat. And I wasn’t there.”

Natasha had never seen Steve cry before, and she wished that she hadn’t seen it now. The poor man was exhausted, he was beating himself up about this every day that Bucky didn’t return home. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Steve.”

Steve didn’t believe her, but he let Natasha hold him for a while. She was gentle with him, lulling him to sleep with ease. 

When Sam returned, he found them both curled up on the bed. He thought Natasha might be awake - surely no one could sleep that tense? - but he let them be. He walked back out of the room and turned off the light. 

Even super soldiers and spies needed a break now and again. 


	4. "I'm too sober for this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson is a GoodBroTM  
> The duo becomes a trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson & Natasha Romanoff (Cap Trio)  
> Warnings; talk of violence / breaking and entering / language  
> Friendly banter / fluff  
> SFW  
> No Connected Chapters

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us."

Certainly not words Sam Wilson had expected to hear when he woke up this morning, but here he was - with Captain America and Black Widow on his doorstep. They both looked to be in rough shape, covered head to toe in dust and debris, so he ushered them inside and closed his blinds. 

He lead them to the guest bathroom and scrounged up some clothes for them to wear, offering to wash theirs. Natasha gave him a once over but made no comment while Steve gave him a tight lipped smile. They both seemed shaken, so Sam didn't pry.

He started cooking up some breakfast foods (the only edible thing he had in his fridge currently) and hoped that he wouldn't burn anything for once in his damn life. He also tried to figure out what was going on, but his limited information didn't get him very far. 

Steve had given him the simple explanation of ' _SHIELD is compromised_ ', but that was only one piece of what was surely a large and complex puzzle. Sam was definitely jumping in to something way out of his league, which means he definitely needed a plan. He had a strange feeling those to hadn't had much time to plan before now, simply rolling with the punches. The life of a soldier and spy.

After the two had finished showering, and Sam had fed them as much as he could convince them to eat, they began to explain the chaos of their last few days. To say Sam was in horror was not even a strong enough description. HYDRA had grown within SHIELD? That was terrifying on an impossible level.

"So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha commented, leaning back in her chair.

"Pierce." Steve says, pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha sighs.

"But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star." Steve tells her.

"So was Jasper Sitwell." Natasha says, looking over at him again. 

Sam watches them with interest, and more than a little awe. They seemed larger than life when being portrayed on the TV screen saving cities, but right now? They looked tired. And he could help. 

"So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Steve asks sarcastically, seconds away from running his hands down his face in distress.

"The answer is: you don't." Sam chimed in.

He brandishes a manilla file at them, dropping it on the table in front of Steve.

"What's this?" Steve asks, picking it up.

"Call it a resume." Sam tells them.

Natasha picks up a photo of Sam with his para-rescue team.

"Is this Bakhmala?" She asks, seemingly vaguely impressed. "The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you." When Sam nods, she turns to Steve. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue."

Steve looks at the picture, of Sam grinning with another man, and looks back up at him.  
"Is this Riley?"

"Yeah." Sam nods.

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?" Natasha asks.

"No. These." Sam hands Steve the file, who opens it and briefly skims the first page. 

"I thought you said you were a pilot." Steve says, confused.

"I never _said_ pilot." Sam grins.

Steve sighs, rubbing a hand down his face and handing the file over to Natasha.  
" **I'm too sober for this.** " Steve says, shaking his head. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

He truly believed that, too. It wasn't just something to placate Steve, or to satisfy Natasha's analysing gaze. He missed it, the adrenaline of a fight, and he very much missed his wingsuit. He got out for a good reason, yes, but that didn't mean he couldn't get back in when needed. 

"Honestly, Steve, we need all the help we can get." Natasha put in, smirking over at Sam.

 **"** Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asks.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." Sam tells them, crossing his arms.

Steve looks at Natasha who shrugs her shoulders.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Steve says, putting the file back on the table. "Although its curious that you know that." He raises an eyebrow at Sam, who looks at him with as much nonchalance as he can put on.

"I like to have options." Sam said with a shrug.

Steve looked like he wanted to laugh, but forced it down.  
"Fair enough."

"Let's get going then boys." Natasha grinned.

Oh yeah, Sam **definitely** wanted back in.


	5. "I'm not here to make friends."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint makes a different call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton / Natasha Romanoff  
> Warnings; none  
> Fluff  
> SFW  
> Connected Chapters; 27, 47, 68 and 84

Clint had done some stupid shit in his time at SHIELD, everyone knew that. He was a prankster by nature, and he felt the need to busy himself by getting too close and too personal with his fellow agents. Fortunately, most found his tendencies hilarious. 

That being said, he had never shown mercy to a target and then _brought her back to base_.

He'd had her in his sights, he could have taken her down. But something about the way the fiery redhead held herself made him stop. Something about her intrigued him. So he didn't kill her, he asked her nicely to come with him. 

It didn't take much convincing. As it turned out, the 'Black Widow' was looking for an escape from the KGB. And he wasn't completely useless as an agent, Clint searched her and asked her to give up all her weapons before taking her in. (To be honest, he had seen her fight and he wondered if she even really needed them at all. She could definitely take down any SHIELD agent if she wanted to.)

Fury was not happy, neither was Coulson. Clint didn't let that bother him - as far as he was concerned, they were never happy. He had a knack for annoying them with his antics, he never was one for following the rules. 

It took three hours to convince them that Natalia deserved a second chance. 

But she got one, at his insistence - and on his head be it. Fury was very clear about that; if something went sideways because of her, it was Clint's ass on the line. That didn't bother him, he had faith that Natalia was on their side. 

So Natalia Alianovna Romanova became Natasha Romanoff. 

She breezed through the standard SHIELD training, and set all knew records during the espionage course. Clint wasn't shocked in the slightest, but he was a little surprised at how seriously she took it. 

The only people she spoke to were Fury and Clint. She never spoke a word to her trainers, and any other agents that attempted to introduce themselves to her received a glare that would send a weaker man into cardiac arrest. 

"You know, you could try getting to know the other agents." Clint said to her one night as they were eating dinner, secluded to the studio apartment they were occupying for the duration of their mission. "Some of them are assholes, but this business is all about who you know."

Natasha sipped her vodka, the barest hints of a smirk making it's way onto her face.

"I'm not here to make friends." She told him, continuing to eat her pizza.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what you're here for." Clint corrected. "You become friends with us, we keep you out of the KGB's hands. Also, I'm a little offended by that statement. I thought we were getting along."

He finished with a mock pout. 

"Well, I suppose I wasn't really including you in the general statement." She conceded, looking down and refusing to meet is eyes. 

"Aw, look at that!" Clint grinned. "We're friends!"

Natasha picked up a pepperoni and threw it at him, nailing him right in the forehead. She grinned right back at him, and it was the first time Clint had ever seen her smile for real. 

"Don't make me regret it, Barton."


	6. "I need a place to stay."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson & Steve Rogers  
> Warnings; none  
> SFW  
> Connected Chapters; 30, 40, 58 and 81

Ultron was destroyed, and he almost took the avengers with him. They had lost Pietro, Bruce was missing, and Thor was heading off world. Tony was struggling with the guilt of what he had caused, choosing to finally step back from active duty, and Steve wasn't really sure what to do at all. 

Wanda needed training, she needed to know how to control her powers and use them to assist the Avengers. They also needed to find a way of introducing Vision to the world while explaining what he was. Barton was taking some time off to be with his family, and Natasha was content to follow Steve.

But Steve wasn't sure where he was going to go. 

He asked Natasha to set Wanda and Vision up with rooms at the compound, then got on a plane. He needed a minute to himself, without the pressure of giving orders or being a leader. His head was scattered, it had been for a long time now. 

Without thinking about it, he ended up in DC. It only took a few moments for the door to open after he knocked. 

Sam's face was a welcome sight. Finally, he felt like he could relax, dropping his shoulders and allowing his eyes to fill with tears. 

"I need a place to stay." He said, his voice thick.

Sam simply nodded, picking up Steve's bag and leading him inside. Once Steve had been lead to the guest room, Sam pulled him into a hug. Steve almost sagged into his hold.

"I was worried about you, man." Sam told him. "Almost headed out myself."

Steve didn't say anything, holding on to Sam and grounding himself in that moment. He was exhausted, more so than he had even realised. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, pulling back to look at the taller man. 

Steve still doesn't speak, shaking his head in response to Sam's question. He's embarrassed to be admitting it. He's Captain America, he doesn't have time to have breakdowns. There are people who need saved, a job that still needs doing-

"That's fine, man. You don't have to be okay all the time." Sam tells him, grasping his shoulder and leading him out of the bedroom. "Let's just get you something to eat, yeah?"

And just like that, he knew why he had gone to Sam. The man seemed to always know exactly what Steve needed to hear, the rights words to put his overworked and overtired mind at ease. 

"Thanks, Sam." Steve said, his voice no more than a whisper in the silent house. 

"Whatever you need, man." Sam says, smiling. "I've got you."


	7. "Well, that's tragic."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky being Sam and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson  
> Warnings; none  
> SFW  
> Connected Chapters; 22, 53, 74 and 95

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

Alright, Avengers, fess up. Who finished the coffee and didn't buy more?

**5457 comments 1.1m retweets 2.6m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@FalconOfficial** Oh no, who would do such a thing :)

**323 comments 9883 retweets 2.4m likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@BrokenWhiteBoy1** I fucking knew it. You're on thin ice, Barnes

**298 comments 897 retweets 1.8m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@FalconOfficial** Actually, I haven't been on ice in a while. Not a fan.

**451 comments 1567 retweets 2.1 likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@BrokenWhiteBoy1** You still milking that?

**146 comments 690 retweets 1.3m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@FalconOfficial** Being held captive and tortured for seventy years? Yeah, I'm still milking that.

**573 comments 1890 retweets 2.2m likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@BrokenWhiteBoy1** You owe me a coffee, now I have to sit through Fury's meeting without any god damn coffee

**388 comments 786 retweets 1.8m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@BrokenWhiteBoy1** Well, that's tragic.

**683 comments 8675 retweets 2.3m likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@FalconOfficial** I'll kill you

**564 comments 6741 retweets 1.9m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@BrokenWhiteBoy1** I'd love to see you try

**897 comments 7590 retweets 1.7m likes**

_Director Fury_ | **@N.J.Fury**

 **@FalconOfficial** I'm sorry, do my meetings bore you?

**6580 comments 15.4k retweets 3.3m likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@N.J.Fury** Of course not, sir

**5564 comments 9960 retweets 3.2m likes**

_I Don't Need Twitter, Shuri!_ | **@BrokenWhiteBoy1**

 **@N.J.Fury @FalconOfficial** :)

**760 comments 9034 retweets 2.8m likes**

_The Better Cap_ | **@FalconOfficial**

 **@N.J.Fury @BrokenWhiteBoy1** >:(

**800 comments 7809 retweets 2.9m likes**


	8. "You're seriously like a man child."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a thieving little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton & Bucky Barnes  
> Warnings; none  
> SFW  
> Fluff, teasing  
> Connected Chapters; 26, 37, 63 and 79

Bucky was going to kill Clint. 

That man was going to meet a very sudden extremely bloody end, and he deserved every second of it. He wouldn't see Bucky coming, and he would not even have time for last words. Why?

Clint has stolen Bucky's arm. He had literally taken it off his body. 

Okay, _maybe_ Bucky should have known not to fall asleep on the couch in the common room. Anyone who did was always pranked by at least one other Avenger, it was kind of an unspoken rule. He figured maybe he'd get the 'penis drawn on the forehead' joke, or something of that nature. 

He didn't think Clint was going to _take one of his limbs_.

To say that the other Avengers were more than a little shocked when the blonde man ran past them, after exiting their meeting in the team conference room, while clutching Bucky's vibranium arm to his chest was an understatement. They were even more shocked when the (technically) older man chased after him, his left sleeve dangling useless by his side. 

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO!" 

Clint raced through the compound, dodging around workers and scientists alike, trying desperately to avoid the super soldier chasing after him. He must have taken a wrong turn, because he ended up facing Bucky, who had looped around and was now in front of him. 

"Give me the arm, and I won't kill you." Bucky said, projecting an aura of calm that he most definitely did not feel. 

"Enticing offer, but I'll have to pass." Clint replied, clutching the arm closer. 

Bucky took a deep breath, reminding himself that Clint was a teammate and that killing him would cause them problems on the battlefield.

"Clint, I'm warning you-" He started, looking to bargain with the man.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Clint cut him off, reaching up and turning off his hearing aids. 

"You're seriously like a man child. I can't believe you have kids." Bucky deadpanned, glaring at the blonde with everything he had. 

"I can read lips you know." Clint said, moving so that was holding Bucky's arm in one of his while hos other rested on his hip.

Bucky smiled, not making any move to go after Clint - which he found very suspicious.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Clint asked.

Bucky shifted forward a tiny half step, dictating his words carefully so that Clint could understand.   
"You can ready my lips, but you can't hear Natasha."

The arm was pulled from his grasp, Natasha taking it from him easily. She pitched it like a football down the corridor, Bucky catching it and beginning to reattach it. 

"Nat, you traitor." Clint whined, turning his hearing aids back on. 

Natasha walked past him, Bucky moving forwards to meet her in the middle. They both grinned at Clint.

"Us Russian spies have to stick together, right Barnes?" Natasha said, bumping her hip with Bucky's. 

" _Da_."

Natasha gave him a high five, leaving the two men alone now that her work was done. As they moved to head back to the communal area, Bucky shoved Clint against the wall. 

"Take my arm again, I'll show you how good of an assassin I am." Bucky growled, straight into Clint's face. 

The man didn't even flinch, grinning wickedly as he licked his lips.   
"Mm, talk dirty to me Barnes."

Bucky let him go, rolling his eyes.  
"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"You love me!"

"To be determined."

"I'll get Nat to make those choc chip pancakes you like."

"I love you."


	9. "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark / OFC  
> Warnings; none  
> Fluff, mild smut (like so mild that it's barely even there)  
> Connected Chapters; none

Admittedly, Tony knew he was in trouble before the words even left his mouth. 

He wasn't exactly having a good day. First, Jarvis didn't wake him up so he was late for the Avengers meeting - Steve was not happy with him, though what else was new. 

_"What the hell, J?"_

_"I prioritised your health over the, in your own words, 'super secret boy band'."_

_"Don't make me laugh, J, I'm mad at you."_

Then, he forgot about a very important meeting with new potential investors for Stark Industries and they decided to take their money elsewhere. Pepper was furious with him, and she had given him a dressing down to show it. 

Third on his list of bad moments for the day was the moment he realised he had calculated something wrong when tinkering with his suit, causing it to literally blow up in his face.

And now here he was, in bed with his girlfriend where he very much wanted to be after his no good day, and the most stupid words in the history of words had actually just left his mouth. 

"Hey babe? I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. What do you think about maybe having a couple of kids around?"

"Kids? But Stark Industries only hires college graduates or older."

Despite her short stature, his girlfriend was extremely scary. So when she turned to glare at him, he withered under her gaze. He realised as soon as he said it that he was the dumbest man on the entire planet. 

"Get out." She said, pointing to the door. 

In his defence, she looked like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or scream at him. Due to that fact, he didn't actually leave like he normally would.

"What?" 

"I said, get out. I'm banishing you, you're banished."

He reared his head back and mock gasped.   
"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

"Try me, Iron Man!"

The ensuing tickle fight was enough to make up for his bad day, a thousand times over. Tony may not have been all that good at showing his emotions, but he was finally able to open up with her. 

"But for real," she said, still breathless from their play fighting, "what do you think about having kids?"

Tony stilled, thinking over her words. Honestly? He had never thought about having kids of his own, not in his line of work. But the more he thought about it, the more he warmed up to the idea. 

He smirked at her, rolling so he was laying on top of her.  
"I think we should get started right now."

He leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers and shifting his hips. She groaned into the kiss, pulling back to grin at him.

"That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
